User talk:Snow93
Hello. Welcome to Wikicities. The first letter of the user's name must be capitalized in , which is why Simon wasn't be made an admin when you entered simongoldring in lower case. Angela (talk) 16:40, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hello. Since there are very few pages on this wiki so far, I hope you won't mind the scope of it being broadened. Other people want to write about other C&C topics, not just the Tiberian universe, and I see no reason for them not to do that on this wiki rather than splitting an already very small community across two wikis. Angela (talk) 13:30, 3 April 2006 (UTC) DThaiger Welcome Back, commander. Sorry to bother you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd look at the policies - discussion page and give your approval. Thanks for coming back. Our total readership / editor number increases by 50 percent!! What kind of publicity can we expect? Announcung it at Planet-cnc, cnc-source, cncnz, cncden, ppm, tumsun and revora. then we might get publicity. Pnce we get logos sorted we could make a few promotional posters. (nothing too complicated though) Snow93 08:43, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I noticed that the Fan Fiction section of TiberiumSun.com is not very active. I am considering submitting something, although not in the near future (needs to be more than 1/3 written, and needs better than the first draft.) How would this work? --Dthaiger 22:23, 17 May 2006 (UTC) One thing you could do if you wanted to give us some publicity is to announce it on the EA Command and Conquer Forum. I don't have an account there, and you're much more active than am I.--Dthaiger 22:52, 17 May 2006 (UTC) At TiberiumSun.com (Tumsun :-) ), only the forums are really very active. Try bugging the admin (Python) to liven up the other sections of the site. Failing that, just post it in the forums. I'll get an account on EA's forum in a week or so and announce it.--Snow93 11:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Several Points - Some of these are on the talk pages of various pages - but since I want you're input, I'll post it here. Some (OK, most of them), are irrelevant until we get more people, but I think that they should be solidified now, before there are lots of people here. The last thing we want to do is scramble to have to update our policies, and then be accused of unfairness. 1. What is this Wiki's policy on Vulgarity or Expletives. I think only if it's part of the actual quote being referenced. 2. I think that we should be able to protect vandalized pages (and I changed the policies section to reflect that). If you want, we can change it back to the way it was before. --Dthaiger 19:41, 20 May 2006 (UTC) 3. Under what circumstances can we ban users? My thoughts are: 1. Repeated use of expletives / vulgarity 2. Attempting to put an agenda into the pages (A real world agenda, NOD / GDI bias is fine). 3. Repeated vandalism of the pages, after having been warned. 4. Anything else? Everything there, except banning someone completely on point #2 is a bit harsh, don't you think. Ban people generally on vulgarity trollish behaviour, all the normal stuff. --Snow93 13:52, 21 May 2006 (UTC) C&C Wiki Pages How do we access the policy pages other than through links. I'd like to see what is available. What do you mean? Snow: What are you doing with all of these new pages about Command and Conquer Wiki? Specifically: 1. What site / wiki are you trying to emulate, if any. 2. What is the purpose of the new pages. Sorry if I'm confused for nothing. --Dthaiger 00:26, 17 June 2006 (UTC) User Templates What are the templates for? --Agaiz 19:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Are these punishments we give out for bad behavior? Are they monikers we give out for writing lots of articles? --Dthaiger 19:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Ahhh... They are a "parody" (cnc-themed) of userboxes on Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Userboxes. Decorate your userpage with them! (see Simongoldring's WP User page for a nice example of userboxes in use http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Simongoldring. Add more (but make sure you check out exactly how they work. Example: On WP, de-1 means a basic knowledge of German. on CncWiki, TibFi-1 means you have a pet Tiberian Fiend :-). --Snow93 19:06, 25 May 2006 (UTC) So anyone can post any moniker like that? I guess that's cool, but how exactly does it work. --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering about publicity some more ... --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) 1. Well you could announce it in some places (I wrote http://ejlilley.googlepages.com/cncwiki which I think is quite a good description. 2. Yes. Yes. YesYes. It works like a template. (well it's obvious innit? --Snow93 19:20, 25 May 2006 (UTC) See if you can get Simon Goldring to contribute more --Dthaiger 16:03, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Views Somehow, we're stuck at 62 views. Is there a way to change that / Do you know how to do anything about that? :My one says 84. May be it'ssomething to do with a) refreshing/cache, or b) cookies. I am viewing mostly at my school, so on many different computers, so I don't have this problem so much. I do occasionally though. --Snow93 10:57, 10 June 2006 (UTC) This is cool The following is an exact quote from our beloved community manager, APOC Hey everyone, ''I just had the displeasure of locking a certain thread which showcased an argument ''between these boards and others. ''Please understand, these official forums are a friendly place to discuss C&C 3 and ''there is no right or wrong answer from ANYONE, unless you have factual proof in my ''favorite resource, the WIKI. I should make an APOC WIKI, haha. ''In all seriousness, please keep all talk related to the game and no chatter about ''who has a better opinion or not. The development team reads these boards, I ''monitor them and read them every day, lets keep it cool. ''We're all in this together, thank you ''APOC ''Wo rld-wide Community Manager for Command & Conquer I think that you should have the honor of announcing this on that site. --Dthaiger 05:21, 19 June 2006 (UTC) I though it would be very relevant as a reply to this quote, which is located at c&c 3, and stickied. You'll find it soon enough. --Dthaiger 22:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) I just put a link in that sticky thread to snow93's in offtopic... hope you don't mind :-) --Agaiz 09:16, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Snow93 19:11, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ion Cannon Power Transmission Moved to Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Speculation#Ion Cannon Power Transmission Newsletter I don't know if you get the newsletter, but in case you don't: http://www.ea.com/official/cc/cc3/us/release.jsp?sssdmh=dm24.90192 By the way, not only does this say more about the Mammoth tank, but Importantly for me, it confirms that we're supposed to use the Nod Campaigns as much as possible. If memory serves, destroy the Mammoth Tanks is something like Nod mission 10 in TWI. So there you have it. RA2 I have some RA2 / YR stuff I'd like to post, So I'd like to become an RA2 steward (exactly what do they do). If I'm already an RA2 steward by virtue of my being an Administrator, then I'm sorry. If you would like to become the 'official' head of the RA2 secion, then great! I got that newsletter, I can't wait for the stuff about tiberium (the scientific stuff) to come out. I don't know so much about the Nod storyline for TD, but yes, that is what we should do. --Snow93 10:26, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Important Please go to the Forums. I just discovered the EALA Scientific Bible on Tiberium, and I posted top ten flaws. I'm sure there are several more --Dthaiger 02:02, 27 July 2006 (UTC) We need an article about GWII. Neither iAgaiz nor myself can write it. --Dthaiger 06:35, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ... as neither of us has beaten both campaign in RA1 - have you? --Agaiz (not logged in) Unfortunately, RA1 is the only CnC game I don't own, but I'll definately be able to write at least a largish stub when I have more timke (In September; I'm on holiday at the moment). --Snow93 19:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) well then ill probably reinstall RA1 here tonight, and be able to add some tidbits of information to it. That'll have to be after i get off work. ~~Tycho Great. Do you have MSN Messenger or Google Talk by the way? --Snow93 20:10, 14 August 2006 (UTC)